My Destiny
by Lilipanther
Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan aku dengan dirinya. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya dan berarti untukku. Tapi apakah aku bisa bersama dengannya?. Semoga Tuhan mempertemukan ku dengan dirinya.


Chapter 1 :Perjumpaan

SMA Todai yang dulunya merupakan sekolah khusus laki-laki yang kini berubah menjadi sekolah campuran dengan perbandingan 2 banding 8. Karena jumlah siswanya lebih banyak daripada siswinya, para siswa menjadi seenaknya dan hampir setiap hari para siswi di buat ketakutan oleh keisengan para siswa. Namun, para siswi kini merasa lebih aman karena mereka di lindungi oleh ketua OSIS SMA Todai yang merupakan murid yang paling disiplin dan tegas terutama pada para siswa. Haruhi Suzumiya yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS Todai. Tak sedikit siswa yang membenci Haruhi karena ketegasannya dalam memimpin kecuali para pengurus OSIS yang mengagumi Haruhi yang semuanya adalah laki-laki. Haruhi berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Sampai dia di pertemukan oleh seseorang yang merubah hidupnya…

Di depan gerbang masuk SMA Todai…

"Sudah berapa kali ku ingatkan?! Rambut harus hitam pendek! baju harus di masukkan yang benar! dasi harus di pakai! Sepatu di pakai dengan benar jangan di seret", ucap Haruhi pada para siswa yang baru datang.

"Baik.. Kami mengerti. Terima kasih", ucap para siswa tersebut

"Bagus. Tapi lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi. Jika kalian ulangi maka kalian akan mendapatkan sanksi dari ku", ucap Haruhi tegas

Selesai memeriksa kerapihan para siswa, Haruhi pun pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan OSIS yang belum terselesaikan. Haruhi pun duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil memperhatikan pekerjaan yang lain. Lalu dia teringat akan suatu hal dan dia pun memanggil Muruyama, si cowok penakut tapi baik hati.

"Hei Muruyama! buku peraturan sekolah yang kita rencanakan sudah jadi?", tanya Haruhi.

"Su..sudah ketua. Tapi..", ucap Muruyama.

"Tapi apa?", tanya Haruhi bingung.

"Ketua.. Apa betul buku seperti ini di perlukan? bagaimana dengan perasaan siswa?. Aku khawatir jika mereka akan memberontak", ucap Muruyama takut-takut.

" Dasar payah… Tentu saja perlu!kalau nggak,para cowok itu akan merajalela", ucap Haruhi galak.

"I.. Iya", balas Muruyama sekenanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, Haruhi dan anak OSIS yang lain pun segera bergegas ke kelas masing-masing. Lima menit dari bel berbunyi, Pak Furukawa pun akhirnya masuk ke kelas 2-1 yang merupakan kelas Haruhi belajar. Namun, ada seseorang di belakang pak Furukawa. Seorang laki berperawakan tinggi dan berwajah manis namun sedikit cuek. Kemudian pak Furukawa mengenalkan orang itu kepada anak-anak kelas 2-1.

"Ohayou minna san", ucap pak Furukawa seperti biasa.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Furukawa sensei", ucap semua murid.

"Sensei akan memperkenalkan kalian pada orang yang ada di sebelah bapak. Ayo kamu memperkenalkan dirimu dulu", kata pak Furukawa pada orang di sebelahnya.

"Nama saya Kyon, saya berasal dari sekolah di Osaka. Salam kenal", ucap Kyon sopan.

"Baiklah Kyon, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Ariyama. Ariyama angkat tanganmu", ucap pak Furukawa.

"Terima kasih, pak", ucap Kyon sopan.

Pelajaran berjalan selama 2 jam, setelah memberikan materi pak Furukawa memberikan latihan pada anak-anak. Pak Furukawa di kenal sebagai guru yang lumayan killer di mata para siswa. Di tengah pelajaran, tiba-tiba pak Furukawa membuat sebuah soal di white board dan dia memanggil Kyon untuk menjawab soal tersebut. Kyon hanya butuh waktu 3 menit untuk menjawab soal dengan jawaban yang mampu menghabiskan 2 lembar buku tulis. Haruhi merasa mendapat rival di kelasnya. Tanpa terasa bel pelajaran jam ke-3 berbunyi dan pelajaran berikutnya olahraga dan di sini pula Kyon menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bidang olahraga. Ketika para siswa bermain basket, sementara para siswi bermain volly. Karena Haruhi terlalu keras mem-passing, bolanya melayang ke arah lapangan bola basket dan mengenai kepala seseorang yang sedang bermain dan ternyata…

"Aw…siapa sih? Kalo main yang bener dong!", kata Kyon sambil marah-marah.

"Maaf.. Kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Haruhi khawatir.

"Sakit tau! Kalo main yang bener dong!", kata Kyon sambil marah-marah.

"Maaf aku gak sengaja. Maaf ya..", kata Haruhi meminta maaf.

"Oke, maaf di terima. Tapi lain kali hati-hati kalau main", kata Kyon ketus.

"Iya..", kata Haruhi tak kalah ketusnya.

Semenjak saat itu, Haruhi dan Kyon menjadi sahabat dekat bahkan mereka di gosipkan berpacaran. Haruhi yang tomboy dan cuek kini berubah menjadi feminin dari sebelumnya. Sementara Kyon mulai menyayangi Haruhi lebih dari seorang sahabat. Kyon tau jika Haruhi itu dulunya menjaga jarak sama laki-laki karena ulah ayahnya yang meninggalkan dia dan ibunya begitu saja dengan hutang yang sangat banyak. Sebenarnya Haruhi mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti Kyon tapi dia takut Kyon akan meninggalkannya sama seperti ayahnya dan Haruhi juga tau status sosial yang begitu terasa di antara dia dan Kyon. Dirinya hanya seorang gadis biasa sementara Kyon adalah putra seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang industri.

Seperti biasa Kyon dan Haruhi selalu terlihat bersama di manapun dan kapanpun. Mikuru dan Nagato pun bingung akan perubahan sikap Haruhi yang sekarang. Tapi mereka senang karena sahabat mereka telah menemukan seseorang yang mampu membahagiakan dan melindunginya. Waktu istirahat telah tiba, seperti biasa Haruhi dan Kyon selalu makan bersama di atap sekolah. Haruhi sangat menyukai masakan buatan Kyon. Terkadang Haruhi ingin belajar memasak bersama Kyon tapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Haruhi dan Kyon pun berbincang-berbincang setelah mereka selesai makan..

"Kyon, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Ku harap jangan menertawai ucapanku ini ya,janji?", kata Haruhi ragu.

"Kamu ingin bicara apa?. Aku janji gak bakal ketawain apa yang akan kamu katakan", kata Kyon santai.

"Kamu tau kan kalau aku gak bisa masak?. Jadi aku ingin kamu mengajariku memasak. Apa kamu bisa?", ucap Haruhi malu-malu.

"Bisa saja. Kamu mau mulai kapan?", tanya Kyon.

"Aku sih terserah kamu bisanya kapan aja", kata Haruhi.

"Gimana kalau hari ini sepulang sekolah?. Kamu ada rapat OSIS gak?", tanya Kyon.

"Baiklah karena kebetulan hari ini gak ada rapat OSIS", kata Haruhi.

Setelah sekolah usai, Kyon dan Haruhi pun pergi ke rumah Kyon. Tak di sangka ternyata Kyon tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah. Haruhi merasa sedikit miris akan kehidupan sahabatnya. Tak ada ayah atau ibu. Pasti rasanya sepi sekali. Haruhi masih beruntung karena mempunyai seorang ibu yang baik dan sayang pada buah hatinya. Haruhi berharap Kyon akan selalu di berikan kebahagiaan oleh Tuhan.

TBC...


End file.
